Fool
by Crush-Chan17
Summary: While standing in as the best man at Riku and Kairi's wedding, Sora realizes that even though he is constantly leaving them, it is truly he, who has been left behind. "And here I thought things would never change." RiKai with one-sided SoKai. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to their respective owners!**_

_**Author's note: Here the SoKai fluff won't evade my mind, and what becomes of it? A RiKai one-shot! Gah. xD I need some creative juices flowing, so, I had to get this out. It's angst-y. It's fluffy. It's blah. Enjoy!**_

_**Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

It's lovely, the choice of location for the wedding ceremony, that is, and it is exactly as Sora would have thought it to be: on the sandy shore of the children's play island of Destiny Island. It holds so many memories for the three of them - he, Riku, and Kairi - that he would not have envisioned Kairi to plan to hold her wedding anywhere but here. Especially since she is being bound to Riku. The thought causes him to flinch and his ocean blue irises to flicker over to the groom, his best friend, a soft smile set upon his face, his aqua toned eyes a lit with nervousness and unadulterated affection as he stares ahead anxiously for the bride to make her entrance.

Before them are rows of white chairs, all occupied by their friends and family, including familiar faces of those from other worlds, the inner most adorning silvery bows and bouquets of pale pink and ivory flowers, the petals sprawled across the sandy aisle.

Sora averts his gaze downward onto the rounded toes of his sleek, onyx shoes, the hems of his black slacks catching his attention along with a few stray caramel strands lining his peripheral. His heart is aching a dull pain in his chest, reminding him of what he has given up. _What he has** lost**_.

The entire time he has assumed he has been the one leaving his friends behind as he ventured off to protect those that could not protect themselves. And he has. But he never stopped to realize that his friends were changing, walking ahead of him, leaving him behind to wait on the receding shorelines of his stormy heart.

Perhaps, it is because he never stopped and gave hindsight a passing thought. Perhaps, it is because Kairi and Riku, no matter the distance, the prolonged absences, when he returned, they would greet him the same: open arms and smiles. They would offer him a place to stay as he has long since out grown staying with his parents and they did always badger him about his whereabouts. They, despite physical changes, never seemed to move with the flow of time. And that's where he has messed up.

Did he think they would be young forever?

Did he think that their routines would never alter?

The answers to those questions are obvious. Yes._ He did_. His life, since he was fourteen, has been nothing but sacrifices, short-lived reunions, weary distances, and restless nights.

A part of Sora always assumed Kairi would be the girl he ended up with. He thought their relationship was evolving into something more. Because, _damn it_, he did - **_does_ **- love that woman. A part of his heart will always belong with her; he had given it to her the day he plunged that keyblade into his chest to save her. It had been painful, but it was worth it if it meant Kairi got to live.

But when he came home from a tedious mission, he received the news of their relationship, and a few months later, their engagement. It was such a shock then, and still is now. He still recalls Riku's words as the two had been tottering on the edge of the play island's withering dock. The silver-headed boy - _man_, he reminds himself - looked calmly over at him and said: "Kairi and I . . . Sora. I made a vow to her."

Those words . . .

So many possible ways to interpret them, but because it was Riku who said them, he knew the meaning behind them. Riku had vowed to devote himself wholly to be by Kairi's side.

Sora's only reaction at the time had been muted surprise that had no doubt been displayed in the depths of his eyes (and his nervous laughter, that he choked out, only added to the effect). He never had been good at covering his emotions. Probably never would be. Twenty-five and still hasn't learned that one. He supposes old dogs really can't learn new tricks.

Then there came the confirmation from Kairi.

She told him that since he had stayed with Riku last time he came in, that he should stay with her next at her apartment. He agreed immediately, selfishly hoping that she would express some sort of emotion beyond friendship towards him. But she hadn't. She talked of the details of their impending wedding and asked his opinion of things.

After a few weeks, he broke down before her and relieved himself of the heavy feelings weighing on his lungs. "Kairi," he had said, dropping to his knees, one of her hands clasped desperately between his own, "I have to tell you this now. I - I should have said it sooner, I know it's too late now, but I love you. I always have. I - I was just too scared to tell you . . ."

And when he looked back up into her beautiful azure irises, gentle with love, sympathy, and _understanding_. He knew what he had given up. He knew that it was too far gone to reclaim. Not that he would try, because Riku deserved her more and a shot at happiness, he had been there for her when he should have been.

Her piercing words snapped him from his thoughts as her free hand caressed his cheek: "Sora, I love you too. I have since you saved me that day I washed ashore, and a piece of my heart will always belong to you. You know I will always wait for you and be by your side when you need me. But now . . . Riku and I . . ." she trailed off, gaze wavering with a glassy haze, all of her emotions on display before him, nearly shattering his will and heart. "I love him too. There's no going back."

He had nodded and gave a simple reply. "I know."

Now, months later, here he stands, being there for both Riku and Kairi when they need him to be - as he promised - as the best man. His mouth feels dry and his hands have found their ways into his pant pockets (he already discarded the heavy blazer and rolled his white sleeves up to his elbows), waiting for the ceremony to take place. The suspense is enough to suffocate him, his chest tightening with each passing second.

And then his breathing catches in his throat at the sight of her.

Kairi comes walking down the sandy shore, her feet bare, and her slender, yet curvy body bearing a blush colored, scalloped lacy dress with a sweetheart bust that lightly hugs her frame down to her thighs before flaring slightly at the knee. She has a bright smile attached to her oval face, her auburn hair twisted up into a messy bun, white flower petals visible in the back, and a bouquet of purple lilies in her petite hands.

The grin that slips onto Sora's face is effortless, as he is happy that his friends are finding something grand in each other, and he envies them. He envies Riku. He envies that he had no choice but to leave. He envies that his life never has returned to normal. He envies that he will always bear the burden of wielding the special key.

But he knows he would never allow someone else to take his place. It's difficult, being in his position. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He is needed. He is cared about. He is blessed to have such great people in his life. But still, he cannot help but imagine the 'what-ifs'.

It takes approximately forty-eight seconds for Kairi to reach the makeshift alter composed of a boulder wrapped with matching flowers and ribbon, a natural look about it, and locks hands with Riku, indigo and aqua meshing, earth and sea coming together.

For Sora, this moment lasts an eternity; blushes on both parts, a charming giggle escaping Kairi's throat, both fumbling with the wedding bands, and sacred vows that only appear to be mouthed in Sora's view, because the ringing in his ears have blocked out what is being said, and his pulse increasing to the point he's about to faint - when the two move together, Riku bowing his head, and Kairi standing on her tiptoes, and their lips press together.

In that moment, Sora realizes that he truly never left their side, but they have departed from his, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Later that night, when the reception is winding down, Sora finds himself on the balcony of Riku and Kairi's two story house they had purchased a month ago, but had just gotten everything moved into the prior day, and were waiting to live together after the ceremony, a wine glass in hand, his tie laying forgotten on a nearby chair. He's got a good view of the ocean and the descending sun. If he let it, his mind would convince him that the sky and sea are actually meeting, but decides not to ponder too hard on it.

He is brought from his internal reverie when the sliding glass doors behind him open. He turns and leans against the wooden banister, propping one of his elbows up and smiling at the intruder. "Sora," Kairi greets, her crimson locks settling just past her shoulders in messy curls, her wedding dress still on. He swears she's never looked more beautiful before.

"Hey, Mrs. Riku." he teases, earning a play punch to the shoulder once she reaches his side. He feigns pain, earning one of her signature giggles that sounds like music to his ears, and chuckles before they settle into a comfortable silence.

"This doesn't feel real." she says finally, her trimmed nails racking against the railing, a distant look settling into the pits of her eyes. Sora wishes he could express the validity of her words, but decides a simple, "It doesn't." will work. She seems to agree and turns towards him.

"Everyone has already headed out. Riku and I aren't leaving for the honeymoon until tomorrow." she adds, fidgeting, an endearing blush spreading onto the rounds of her cheeks. "You can stay here while we're gone."

"You sure? I'd hate to intrude . . ."

She shakes her head. "There's nothing left in our old places - and besides, the water and electric are being shut off tomorrow. We trust you."

The 'we' in her statement causes him to shiver, but neither notice, or pretend not to, and he stands back on his feet and smiles down at her. "Thanks, Kai. I -"

He doesn't get to say anymore before she has flung herself against him, her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you, Sora." she whispers. He gives a weak smile and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'll be waiting right here for you two. Promise." he mumbles. This is their closure. The end of their chapter. The next step is unknown, and Sora's not ready for it, _as he still wants it to be his and Kairi's story_, but that's a naive dream that once was close to reality at one point. But he let it slip through his fingers, he let _her_ slip through his fingers, and now he is feeling the repercussions.

"Heh, that will be nice. We're usually waiting for you." she quips, pulling away. Immediately Sora misses her warmth.

"Yeah," he agrees with a laugh, "And here I thought things would never change."

"Me too." she says, peering back into the distance. "I was naive to think that you or Riku - and even myself - would never change. But it's true, time warps all . . . even feelings."

And with that, she steps away and heads back inside, leaving him with the implications of her words.

**_- END -_**

* * *

_**I know, odd ending. But I felt it ended where it needed to. I'm a hardcore SoKai fan, but I don't mind the occasional RiKai if written well. I don't ship SoRiku just because they have such a lovely bromance and that's what I cherish about their relationship (bantering and rivalry). Really, I've only seen potential hints towards SoKai. Riku comes off as an older brother to both of them in MY OPINION. It's not fact.**_

_**Anyways, the lesson Sora learned in this, is that he shouldn't have taken Kairi and Riku for granted. He left them without much thought, because he thought he was right in leaving them behind all the time for the greater good (which he is), but he never considered that they would grow up and change. He was too busy to realize what was going on around him. I think we all get like that sometimes when life gets hectic! Take those around us for granted. **_


End file.
